Primal Attractions
by RedGoddess
Summary: Adding a character into the Pitch Black movie. What will happen? RiddickOC
1. Crash Landing

Pitch Black Fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Black, the characters or anything associated with the movie. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue. This is merely for amusement.

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

They say most of your brain shuts down during cryo-sleep. All, but the primitive side. The animal side. That explains why most of the passengers aboard the Hunter-Gratzner were asleep when the ship passed through a meteor storm, except for two. Richard B. Riddick was wide awake waiting... plotting his means of escape, while Faith Evans was in a light sleep. Very restless, not so deeply immersed as the other passengers. As soon as the space craft entered the meteor storm and the smaller meteors crash through the metallic haul of the ship Faith Evans awoke from her light slumber. Light violet eyes with flecks of silver gazed out of the plastic plexiglass window watching half in fascination half in slowing horror as the small flaming meteors crashed into several cryo containment cells killing the passengers inside. Blood splattered on most of the plastic windows, slowly trailing down. So beautiful, but there would be time to think about that later.

Slender milky white fingers wrapped around the handle of the door testing it. Jammed, but that was easily fixable. Flexing her fingers, Faith quickly balled them into a fist and slammed through the plastic glass and opened the door from the outside. The door slide open with a whoosh, while a rather large meteor hit the side of the ship causing Faith to lurch forward. Landing on her hands and knees on the steel grates. She glanced down the rows of cryo containment cells only to see a person stumble out of his own resting bed. She quickly recognized him as the cop transporting a murder. Faith didn't have time to dwell on Johns' job status as the back half of the cabin tore free taking forty cryo-lockers with it. Forty people dead. Acting on pure survival instinct Faith gripped the steel grates before the air begun to suck her out the back. Glancing back she saw Johns holding onto a pole for dear life, while a few more containment cells were swept out of the ship.

Suddenly the Hunter-Gratzner crash landed on the surface of a planet. Faith's body momentarily lifted off the floor before crashing back down to the steel floor knocking the wind out of her. The ship skidded a few meters away before coming to a complete stop. Rolling over on her back, Faith stayed like that for a moment catching her breath before slowly getting up. Hearing a sound Faith turned her head and locked eyes with Sharon, better known as Shazza. Quickly releasing Shazza from the containment cell Faith went back to her own to grab a sling bag. Shazza released the other survivors, while Faith watched on from her seat on the floor. A string of curses from Johns' direction made Faith turn her attention towards him. Spotting him looking at the empty containment cell of his captive cursing, she figure the murder escaped. Shrugging, Faith stood up and followed Shazza to where Zeke was using a cutting torch to open a storage box. Spotting a piece of cloth, Faith wrapped her slightly bloodied hand.

With a thump the storage box lid fell open allowing a stow away to roll out. Looking up at all the survivors faces, the stow away questioned sheepishly, "Guess somethin' went wrong, huh?"

"Let's go find the captain." Shazza stated glancing around at the passenger cabin. Debris was everywhere and was coated in a thin layer of dusted dirt. The survivors all stumbled to the door of the nav-bay, which was jammed open by a wrench. Shazza carefully made her way to the control panel off to the side of the door and started to re-wire the locking mechanism to open the nav-bay.

A sudden yell of pain caused the survivors to leap into action. Rushing into the nav-bay they quickly found the source of the cry. A co-pilot was strapped to an over turned piloting chair with a metal rod piercing his chest, dangerously close to his heart. The man began screaming deliriously, "Don't touch it! Don't you pull that handle!"

Faith was silent listening to the others ramble on how pulling the metal rod out would kill him. The blonde pilot looked lost as she kneeled by her friend, while he yelled incoherently.

"Alright, alright, someone... there's Anestaphine in the med-lock, that end of the cabin... next to.." the pilot, Carolyn Fry, tried to explain pointing to the back of the cabin without looking up from her friend, Owens.

Paris glances back to where Fry was pointing and responds, "Not anymore there's not."

Faith watching Owens scream on in exquisite pain, while Fry told everyone to leave. Most of the survivors did as she said, except Faith and Jack. Jack stood still watching in morbid fascination until Johns doubled back to collect the two strays. Leaving the nav-bay they pass Riddick cuffed to a bulkhead. His eyes, although hidden by a blindfold, tracked the three survivors towards the daylight. Violet, silver eyes watch Riddick in interest until he was out of her line of vision. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight Faith looked around at the deserted terrain. The valley floor was relived only by low hills to one side, spiked with earthen spires. The chrislams went off to pray, backs together each facing a different compass point. The rest of the survivors made their way on top of the ship. Fry soon joined them.

"Big talk about a scouting party," Johns starts sarcastically pointing to the huge smoldering scar in the ground, left behind from the crash landing. One glance confirmed that there could be no other survivors. "until we saw this."

"Is anyone else having breathing problems? Aside from me?" Paris asked almost wheezing.

"It's like I just ran or something." Jack added.

"Feel one lung short. All of us." Shazza said. They turned their attention to Fry waiting for an explanation.

"It's the atmosphere. Too much pressure, not enough oxygen." Fry answered. A moment of silence was once again broken by another question.

"So what the bloody hell happened, anyways?" Zeke asked.

"Somethin' knocked us off lane. A rogue comet or maybe a meteor shower. I don't really know." Fry stated looking around, anywhere other than the survivors faces. Faith took notice of this and couldn't help, but wonder what actually happened in the nav-bay.

"Well, I for one, am throughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this, but cripes, you rode it down." Shazza complemented. The other survivors chimed in agreement, all except Faith, who walked off the ship and went back into the hull escaping the scorching daylight. Passing by Riddick never stopping her stride until she reached the doorway. Only then did she turn around and gaze at Riddick. Something about him called out to her, something she couldn't place her finger on. Hearing the echoes of footsteps Faith left the doorway, she didn't stay long enough to notice Riddick turn his head where Faith once was. He smirked, well as much as a smirk as he could around the bit in his mouth.

_Interesting._

**A/N: **Please review. Tell me what you think about it.


	2. Primal Attractions

**A/N:** Thanks for all the encouraging reviews.

Chapter 2: Primal Attractions

Faith was perched up on the ship looking out at the terrain. Everyone was a bit edgy seeing how a mass murderer had just manage to escape. Faith watched Fry finish wrapping her Captain and Owens bodies before glancing down at her bandaged hand. The once white cloth was now red, soaked with blood. With a soft sigh Faith slowly unraveled the bandage to reveal nothing, no wound just dried blood. Tossing the cloth away before looking up at the yellow sun, low on the horizon with the red sun slowly following.

"Imam. We should leave soon. Before nightfall." Fry stated.

"What? You're goin' off, too?" Zeke questioned.

"Johns is leaving you a gun. Do me a favor, huh?" Fry started. At Zeke's nod she finished, "Bury my crew."

"A 'course we will." Shazza answered.

"You better take a look at this." Paris rasped leaning heavily on his scthye-like weapon. Faith taking interest in his comment hopped off the ship following behind the group. Rounding the ship to watch a blue hued sun flaring into view, rising as the other suns were setting.

"My bloody oath..." Shazza trailing off in awe.

"Three suns?" Jack said glancing back and forth between the suns.

"So much for your nightfall." Zeke said turning his attention towards Fry with of sarcasm on his face. Faith tuned out the rest of the conversation out until Johns mentioned Riddick.

"This is a good sign." Johns started pointing to the direction of the rising blue sun. "That's Riddick direction. You do _not _wanna be caught in the dark with this guy."

"But I thought you found his restraint in the other direction. Towards sunset." Fry replied.

Johns nodded and said, "Which means he went towards sunrise."

Fry suggested they start the scouting now to try and find something that could possibly help them get off this desolate planet. Johns volunteer to join her as a shotgun escort along with Imam and his boys. Just as they were setting out to leave Faith joined them saying quietly, "I'm coming too."

"No offense girl, but you could get hurt." Johns said with a sneer. Faith locked gazes with him through her curtain of black hair, they stayed like that until Johns finally looked away. Walking away he added, "Just don't slow us down."

Faith hid the smirk creeping on her pale face as the scouting party began their journey into the hot desert. Trailing slightly behind all the others, but still keeping up Faith let her thoughts wonder. She knew why Johns let her come along, he needed bait. Some sort of bait to catch Riddick and what's better bait than a young woman. Glancing at Fry, she wondered what her deal was. From what she could tell from her observations, Fry felt guilty about something. Every time she looked at one of the passengers she would glanced quickly away. Faith would just have to keep an eye on her until she figured out what was causing the guilt. Always did like puzzles. At least it would occupy her time. There was nothing interesting about Imam and his adoptive sons, they were very up front people about who they were. No secrets to find there. Soon her thoughts turned to Richard B. Riddick. Now he was a mystery.

The outcast's thoughts on Riddick were interrupted by the gleeful yelling from the pilgrims as they ran up a hill towards what looked like trees. The rest of the scouting party followed, Faith at a slower rate taking a hard look at those trees. Whatever they were she knew they weren't trees. They didn't move in the wind, not even a rustle.

"Allahu Akbar... Allahu Akbar..." the young pilgrims cry out in excitement as they raced to the top. Once they scrambled up the rise, they go motionless. The rest of the group caught up to behold a wide valley of dorsal bones of a titanic skeleton, some tinted slightly green by lichen.

_So beautiful._ Faith thought looking out at the sea of bleached animal bones. Impossibly, the bones seemed to moan in pain as the slight wind blew across the scouting party.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Fry questioned no one in particular. One of the pilgrims boys turned to Imam saying something in Arabic.

"He asks what could have killed so many great things..." Imam translated. Faith eyes swept over the bone yard before she started the trek downwards. Heading to the closest bone she thought about the pilgrim's question. They creatures could've died of heatstroke or dehydration, but it was unlikely. Trailing her fingertips across the surface of one of the towering bones following the cut marks embedded within it. It looked like it was hacked at by a sword.

_Interesting. A killing field._ Faith thought wondering what could've killed all this animals. The scouting party seemed to scatter around to further inspect the graveyard. The haunting sounds of bones lightly being dragged against bones sounded throughout the valley causing Faith to narrow her eyes at the boy, who was causing the sounds. Needing silence. She could feel someone watching her and she had a hunch on who it was. Glancing around she couldn't see anyone, but she knew someone was watching her. Then she saw him standing within the shadows of the boned rib cage of the dead creature in front of her. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, gazes locked, neither moving, just watching each other waiting for the other to move. Looking him up and down she couldn't stop the tug in her lower abdomen.

Riddick was doing the same thing. Checking her out. He figured that she was about nineteen, maybe twenty, young like that. She was clothed in tight, form fitting black pants that hung low on her hips with a belt and a small black tank top that stopped a little bit above the pants. Riddick shrugged off the sudden impulse to run his hands through that long black hair that fell in waves to the middle of her back wanting to find out if it was really was soft as it looked. All that black covering her contrasted greatly against her milky white skin. What really drew him in was her eyes. That light violet color with a hint of silver staring back at him, challenging him. Taking a step forward placing his hand on a bone rib, feeling the smoothness beneath his palm. He leant forward just enough to have the sunlight hit his face. Faith watched the escaped murderer with a growing sense of fascination, which Riddick could relate to.

Before anything more could happen Riddick disappeared quickly back into the shadows as Johns rounded the corner, saying, "There you are, girl. Thought something might've happened to you."

Mentally cursing the so-called cop in her mind, Faith turned to face him. Ducking her head lightly only to allow locks of her hair to fall in her face before she questioned calmly, "Disappointed?"

"C'mon we're moving on. Your lucky Riddick didn't find you." Johns stated walking away. Faith took a moment to glance back to where Riddick once was smirking lightly.

"You have no idea." she muttered softly to herself before trailing after Johns retreating back.

Riddick watched the raven-haired beauty follow his blue-eyed devil captor back to the rest of the scouting party as he sat perched upon the bones in a hollow cavity. There was something about that girl that was different... Something not human. It called to him. _Fascinating._ Looking back to where the rest of the survivors were stationed he decided he would have some fun. Maybe kill a few people. _Just to pass the time_.

**A/N: **Review.


	3. Settlements and Prisoners

**A/N:** Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! This chapter may be a little short.

Chapter 3: Settlements and Prisoners

A creepy creaking sound broke the continual silence of the planet. Faith looked around and figured that the sound was coming from behind the hill. Getting closer to the hill she could spot the top of an old weather clock. Passing over the hill the group could see a settlement, built from stacked shipping containers. Tattered sun-shades flap in the wind, it was like a ghost town. The pilgrims shouted greetings in their native tongue, which echoed throughout the settlement.

"Long gone. Whoever they were." Johns said as they turned the corner and stop suddenly. Before them looms a moisture-recovery unit, a hulking machine in disrepair covered in a thin layer of dirt. Old jugs littered the ground around the massive machine

"Water... water was here..." Imam said walking over to the machine with everyone following behind, except Faith. She hung back glancing around at all the abandon buildings.

_Who were these people? Why did they leave so much behind? _These questions floated through Faith's mind. Curiosity getting the better of her, she disappeared within one of the settlements, inspecting. Pausing for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the dark, silver overtook the violet coloring in her eyes, this gave her perfect vision within the dark. She ran a fingertip over the refectory table, years of dust collected on the surface. Place settings were out of order, but not broken. Photos hung on the wall capturing different moments of the settlers' lives. Some were of the settlers working on gardens, playing baseball, posing with families. She took longer to gaze at the family photos before angrily turning away. Nothing else was of interest in the abandon settlement so Faith made her way back out into the light. Her eyes change quickly back to their normal color as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Suddenly Johns appeared in front of her again.

"Hey. Don't go to far, huh." Johns said flashing a smile before walking back to the moisture-recovery unit. Him and the Chrislams were walking around it assessing repairs. Faith kept a close eye on Johns until a excited yell burst throughout the settlement. Faith quickly followed the sound to the source, Fry standing at the foot of an emergency ship, a skiff. The light-duty vehicle of hybrid technology; part bush plane, part space craft. Walking slowing around the skiff Faith inspected it. The fabric wings were wind-torn, but the hull looked intact, very flyable.

Faith took a seat on one of the crates leaning back against one of the buildings. Fry was inspecting the inside of the skiff seeing if it was indeed flyable. She existed rambling on about how there was no juice, but they would be able to adapt until Johns silenced her.

"Sorry. I thought I heard something." Johns apologized.

"Like what?"

"Gunshots." was the answer. Faith looked out over the unforgiving terrain wondering who fired the shots. She didn't think Riddick would draw attention to himself, so there shouldn't have been any gunshots. Glancing back over at Johns he seemed please.

_Probably thinking it was Riddick. _Faith thought and she was proved right when Johns ordered that they had to leave now to head back to the Hunter-Gratzner to regroup. Coming to the last hill separating them from the spired hills that was picked as the location for the dead crew mates gunshots sounded. Not just one or two, but a clip. Johns immediately took off in a sprint followed closely by Faith and Fry. They quickly reached the spires just in time for Johns to use a surprise attack to get Riddick to the ground, once there Johns quickly ripped off Riddick's goggles leaving him basically blind against the assault from Johns with Shazza joining in yelling questions about Zeke.

"Shazza!" Fry yelled grabbing the hysterical woman and trying to hold her back from hitting Riddick again.

Seeing that Shazza was not calming down Faith stepped into her line of sight, blocking Riddick from view. Grabbing the other woman's shoulders and looking directly into her eyes, Faith softly stated, "Calm down Shazza."

As if under some spell Shazza cooperated. Fry let go of her hold on the woman allowing her to stalk off back to the crashed ship. Johns and Fry headed back to the ship with Johns dragging Riddick behind. Taking a small step before leaning down and carefully picking up Riddick's goggles before heading towards the crash ship. Passing the crime scene on her way she stopped wanting to inspect the grave sight. The sun tarp was half ripped off exposing the grave. Blood seemed to be everywhere, splashed against the dirt as if something slashed apart Zeke. Most of the blood was around the opening of some kind of burrow. Kneeling down at the edge of the grave gazing at the entrance of the burrow, eyebrows knitted in slight confusion. She could sense something within it, but she could figure out what. It was an animal-like presence, very primal. In the distance she could hear someone calling out her name. Sighing she stood up and headed back to the ship with Riddick's goggles wrapped securely around her right wrist.

**A/N: **Review.


	4. Connections

**A/N:** So sorry about the long wait. The next chapter should be up sometime around next weekend.

Chapter 4: Connections

Faith stood silently within the cargo hold's doorway watching Shazza rummage through Zeke's personal locker, well what was left of it. The young woman could smell the salty tears in the air as Shazza carefully pulled out some of Zeke's belongings, sniffling as she do so. Feeling slightly guilty about invading Shazza's private moment, Faith turned and silently walked away. Passing the main cabin of the crash ship she came to an abrupt halt. Riddick was chained up in there, which was why it was off limits to everyone. Not like anyone needed to be told not to go near the murderer, except for Jack and Faith. Glancing down at Riddick's goggles she still had in her possession then towards the main cabin doorway. It seemed as if her body was moving on their own accord, taking small steps towards the entrance, it was like something was pulling her towards him.

The sound of boots hitting the metal floor brought Faith back to her senses, blinking a couple times to gather herself before glancing down the hallway. Johns had that ever pleasant smirk on his face as he walked closer to the young woman. Faith didn't move as the cop circled around her, stopping at her back. Johns stood so close to her back that she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. Following her line of sight to the main cabin doorway, Johns smirk grew. He lent down, breath hitting Faith's ear and said, "He already escaped once from the max-slam facility on Rowahl."

Johns went on whispering the things that Riddick had done, then he noticed the goggles secured on Faith's wrist. His hand slid down her arm, starting from the shoulder ending at the goggles. An almost animalistic growl sounded from the cabin room mixing in with Faith's own growl, her hand clamping down on Johns as he tried to take the goggles. Turning to face the cop, still gripping his hand, Faith narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Finders keepers." she whispered in a deadly calm voice, releasing Johns hand from her vice grip. Walking away, Faith only turned back to say, "Don't ever touch me."

The young woman circled back around to the main cabin room watching Johns until he left, walking down the empty corridor muttering about needing a fix. Once again Faith stood near the entrance of the main cabin wondering if she should follow the instinct or just leave. Glancing back down to the goggles Faith came to a decision. Walking silently into the main cabin, she could feel Riddick's eyes follow her as she walked towards him, taking a seat on a crate a few feet in front of him. Seconds ticked by and neither moved, eyes locked.

Riddick raised an eyebrow, saying deeply, "Your not afraid of me."

Faith knew it wasn't a question, just a statement, but answered anyways, "No. I'm not."

"See you have my goggles." he said glancing down at Faith's wrist. She slowly took them off her wrist, looking down at them. Getting up Faith took her time to reach Riddick, standing right in front of him, her legs touched his knees. He didn't move just watched her through his unusual eyes. Bringing the goggles above Riddick's head, all the while keeping eye contact with the escaped murderer. She put the goggles on him, letting them hang around his neck. They watched each other, each noticing the slow change in their eyes. Taking a small step back as Riddick stood up, she realized that there was almost no space was between them. Faith didn't know what was happening, but it was just like when she standing at the main cabin doorway.

The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls, breaking the unexplainable connection between Riddick and Faith. His unusual silver eyes turned towards the source of the sound not seeing anyone before glancing back to Faith, but she was gone. A small, almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on his features as he took his seat seconds before the captain walked uncertainly into the main cabin. Riddick kept his attention mostly focused on Fry, but he couldn't get Faith off his mind. He knew it was useless to try on find Faith, she was probably already out of the room by now.

"Tell me about the noises." Fry demanded trying to keep her voice from shaking. She managed, but wasn't able to control her fear. Riddick picked up on it.

_Time to have some fun._

-

Light violet eyes gazed out at the vast, deserted land. Mind racing at what happened in the main cabin room with...

"Riddick.." she answered softly to herself. She didn't understand what was happening between them, but now she had bigger problems to worry about. For the moment anyways. The creatures in the spires that killed Zeke. Faith had been hiding outside the main cabin listening to Fry's conversation with Riddick. Faith already knew that Riddick didn't kill Zeke, she felt whatever was in the spires. They wouldn't be too much of a problem, they seemed to stick to darkness, but now Riddick had somehow managed to talk Fry into climbing down in that cavern to investigate.

"Hey! Are you comin'? Fry's getting ready to check out the spires." Jack yelled up to Faith, who was perched up on the crash ship. Softly sighing, the young woman hopped off the ship landing with a thump next to Jack.

"Might as well." Faith replied. _Wouldn't want anyone else to end up dead._

**A/N:** Review. Sorry that the chapter is short. The next one will be longer.


	5. Freedom

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! So sorry about the long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Chapter 5: Freedom

Spires were everywhere. Small, big, it didn't matter. The quietest crash survivor reached out a slender, pale hand, sand from the spire crumpled under her curling fingers. _Hmm... Interesting._ she thought gazing down at the dusty sand in her palm. Glancing back at the grave site watching the other crash survivors help secure Fry, just incase something went wrong. _Which will happen. Just give it time._

"Alright. I think I'm ready." Fry stated tugging hard at the rope tethered to her. Lightly shaking her head, Faith walked back to join the group members huddled around the grave site. Fry sent one last look over her shoulder before cautiously crawling into the tunnel. Just as Fry's boot disappeared into the darken tunnel, Faith's violet eyes swept across the group gaging each expression. The silence was deafening, no one spoke, it was if they were holding their breath. Moments ticked by until a small cry could be heard, it was almost unnoticeable. Jack glanced over at Faith before looking out at the spires.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Jack questioned quietly.

"Probably just the wind." Johns answered. The small cry rose again proving it wasn't just the wind.

"That wasn't the wind." Jack stated walking towards the spires. Faith followed, listening to the echo of the cry. Reaching out to a spire the two survivors shared a look. The rest of the survivors joined in around the towering spire. Johns pushed Jack and Faith out of the way of the spire, giving Imam enough room to knock a hole into the spire. As luck would have it Johns and Imam managed to pull out a frightened and ranting Fry.

"Shit!... I don't know what the _fuck_ is in there... but whatever got Zeke, nearly got _me-_" Fry's little rant was cut short as her tethered line yanked her back into the opening of the spire. Letting out a cry of fear mixed with anger, Fry clung to Johns as he tried to pull her back. Swiftly pulling out a small from the small of her back on her belt, Faith slice the rope. With the weight of the rope pulling her back the captain fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. Slipping the knife back in it's hidden sheath, Faith gazed down at Fry watching her as she tried to control her racing heartbeat.

"So, Riddick was right." Faith stated in her ever present soft, calm, slightly unnerving voice.

Johns shot her a look. He didn't want to she was right, hell he didn't want to admit that Riddick was right. Pointing a finger at her, he replied, "He got lucky."

A small smirk graced Faith's features at that statement. Jack looked around at everyone before asking, "What are we gonna do?"

"First, we're going to get those power cells to the Skiff. Then get the hell off this planet." Fry said as she stood up.

"What about Riddick? He did kind of help us..." Jack said trailing off at the looks she was receiving. Faith hid a smile, _that kid really looks up to Riddick_.

"What _about_ him? He's a murderer. Leave him to die, that's what he would do to us. It's not like he can help." Paris replied angrily. Faith's gaze landed on Johns at the end of that statement, watching his reaction. She tuned out the argument between the other survivors focusing on Johns. He had a look on his face like he was deep in thought, that couldn't be a good sign. When Johns started to walk back towards the crash ship everyone quieted down.

"So, what about him?" Jack repeated hopefully, a smile appearing on her face at the thought of having Riddick free. The young girl, portraying a boy, followed Johns almost eagerly into the main cabin of the crash ship, but before she could step foot into the room Fry stopped her.

"Let's leave them alone." Fry ordered gently pulling Jack away from the doorway.

"But-"

"Why don't you come help me, Jack. Still got some stuff to finish up on." Shazza interrupted. Jack opened her mouth to object, but noticing the dull look about Shazza she agreed. Jack threw one last look towards te main cabin before following Shazza. Imam and his boys went to pray to their God in the same place they were earlier, while Paris went to relax in his luxury spot. Fry disappeared into the ship, steering clear of the main cabin leaving Faith all to herself, standing there near the doorway into the main cabin. Light violet eyes swept around, trying to keep her attention off of the main cabin and the conversation taking place in there... well, more importantly the criminal in there that was occupying her thoughts.

Taking a breath Faith quickly climbed the crash ship taking her usual position on top of the crash ship, pausing only momentarily at the sound of a gun shot. Laying back, using her sling bag that she stowed away up there as a pillow, Faith let her eyes drift closed. She listened closely to the sounds echoing throughout the air. Imam's prayer could be heard faintly, but thumps of metal, almost inaudibly, broke Faith's concentration. A shadow fell slightly over her closed eyelids, giving her a change in light.

"Riddick.." she spoke softly, trailing off, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"What's a sweet young thing doing riding the back shipping lanes, and alone at that?" the masculine voice questioned. Cracking open an eyelid Faith looked up at Riddick, who stood a few feet away staring down at her.

"Needed to get away." was the simple answer. Both eyes were now open watching Riddick with full attention. Slowly sitting up, hesitating before standing in front of Riddick. Something seemed to come over her as she took the few steps separating herself from Riddick.

Calloused finger tips trailed over Faith's jaw line before disappearing into her black locks. During this action Faith kept her eyes locked with Riddick's... well, his goggles anyways. As the two leaned back close together lips only a few centimeters away from each other. Faith licked her lips subconsciously electing a smirk from Riddick. As they were about to kiss a not-so distance call from Johns interrupted them.

"We'll finish this another time." Riddick stated, trailing a finger tip down Faith's jaw line. The young woman watched silently as Riddick quickly jumping off the crash ship following Johns, suppressing a shiver at the promise.

Faith was broke out of her thoughts at Jack's calling, "Faith! Shazza wanted me to tell you that we're leaving to the settlement in a few. Gather what you need."

Jack went to walk away, but hesitated. Faith picked up her sling bag and silently jumped down to the ground, landing next to Jack. Seeing the expression on the young girl's face, Faith asked, "What?"

"How'd you do that?" Jack questioned amazed.

"Training... Lots and lots of training..." Faith answered in her usual soft tone, trailing off as the once distance memories started to replay themselves.

"Oh... Hey, have you seen Riddick?" Jack questioned, quickly changing the topic as she noticed Faith's far away gaze. Snapping out of her daze Faith turned her light violet eyes to search Jack, noticing the excitement growing.

"Something like that." Faith stated with a small smile appearing on her features.

"Oi! You two there, hurry up!" Shazza shouted. Almost all the survivors stood around her, most preparing for the relatively long walk to the abandoned settlement. Jack and Faith shared a look, but didn't pick up their pace.


	6. Trails of Blood

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you all like the story so far. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 6: Trails of Blood

Having Riddick in such close proximity was reeking havoc with Faith's mind. The crash survivors were walking towards the abandoned settlement with Fry, Imam and his boys in the lead. Faith could feel Riddick's heated gaze on her, sending shivers down her spine, which luckily she could suppress.

"Can I talk to him now?" Jack questioned.

"No!" Johns and Shazza stated simultaneously. Faith smirked, that was Jack's third attempt to get to talk to Riddick.

"Not fair." Jack whispered to herself, falling in step with Faith. At the sound of glass hitting the gravel-like sand Faith paused, glancing back just in time to see Riddick lean down to pick up the fallen bottle of booze just before Paris could reach it. Smirking as she watched Riddick down the entire bottle much at the dismay of Paris. Riddick sent a look towards Faith as he tossed Paris the empty glass bottle, who scrambled to grasp it. Turning away from Riddick, Faith focus on the trail in front of her. The settlement wasn't very far now, only over the hill.

-

It didn't take the survivors long to reach the settlement, but once they did the group split up and went their separate ways. Faith took a seat on one of the many roofs throughout the settlement giving her a great view to watch the other survivors, Riddick especially. As he walked towards the coring room she knew he felt whatever it was that was in there. He tested the doors only to find out that they were locked. Before he could do anything else Johns called out to him. Light violet eyes watched in fascination as Riddick ripped off a tarp covering the top of the coring room exposing a hidden Jack, who cursed at being spotted.

As Riddick walked off to join the others at their little meeting being held in one of the main settlement warehouses. Hoping off of the roof Faith watched Ali disappear into the coring room before turning around ready to join the rest of the survivors, but she took two steps before stopping. Grinding her teeth in irritation she took off to get Ali before he ended up dead. Something was in that coring room, something not human. She could feel it just like Riddick. Crawling through a hole in the side of the building, Faith entered just in time to see the latches move overhead to let the sunlight spread over the coring room. Ali watched in fascination as the storm shudders creaked opened, but Faith was watching the thick nests covering the rafters as they began to make skittering noises as they were awaken from their slumber.

"Come on!" Faith exclaimed, yanking Ali towards the exit. As the bright sunlight hit the nest, it exploded with life. Pushing Ali through the hole, Faith couldn't defend herself from the sharp talons swiping at her back. Biting back a yell Faith turned and ran for a cage she remembered seeing. Dodging most of the winged creatures, she made her way into the cage quickly closing the grated door behind her. The cage was small, only allowing Faith to sit with her feet propped on the door as the creatures tried to ram it open.

A small smirk appeared on her face at the distance sound of Ali yelling for help. Her violet eyes slowly melted into silver as she slowly digressed into anger, watching the creatures try to claw a bigger opening in the steel grated cage. Hearing the chains being blasted away from the main door was music to Faith's ears. As the doors burst opened and more sunlight pour in the room, the creatures gave off a high squeal before circling the room in a winged wave, then plunging into the coring shaft.

"What the hell was that?" Johns questioned slowly walking into the coring room, gun trained on the coring shaft. Faith crawled out of the cage and stood up, brushing black locks of hair out of her face. Walking past the group, ignoring the questions that were being called out to her. Faith walked into one of the settlement houses that she knew had a working shower, but first grabbing her sling bag by the water picket on the way.

The water, slightly on the cool side, cascaded down Faith's milky pale body. Washing the blood off her body allowing her to see that they were already beginning to heal. Sighing, Faith shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her wet body. Stepping into the bedroom, Faith was instantly aware of Riddick.

"And here I thought Johns kept you on a short leash." she stated softly, going about her business, but always keeping an eye on Riddick.

Pushing himself off the wall Riddick walked over to Faith. he could see the thin trails of cuts decorating Faith's back, the blood contrasting darkly against her pale skin. A calloused fingertip trailed lightly along the wounds causing Faith to hiss, whether in pleasure or pain he couldn't tell. Slowly all the cuts healed right before Riddick's eyes. Everything seemed to freeze as Riddick gazed at Faith's back where the cuts just were, but only drying blood was left in it's place. Faith placed her hand over Riddick's on her shoulder, lacing her fingers with his.

"Please, don't tell..." Faith whispered. She didn't know why, but his answer was important to her.

"What are you?" he asked in his deep masculine voice, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck causing a shiver to race down her spine.

Turning around to face him, Faith answered cryptically, "I'm complicated."

"Let's make things simpler." Riddick replied, his fingers trailing down Faith's neck to her collar bone. Ultimately his fingers ended at the knot holding up the towel.

A knock at the door broke the two apart. Faith momentarily closed her eyes wishing the person on the other side would just leave, but the persistent knocking kept sounding throughout the room. Biting back a growl, Faith answered, "What?"

"Just comin' up to check on ya. Took a quite of bit o' damage." Shazza voice replied. Light violet eyes rolled upwards as Riddick lightly bit her neck, then harder to draw blood, which he sensually licked up. Pulling back the wound was gone, like it never happened.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." was Faith's coherent answer. Footsteps sounded, but soon stopped.

"Oh. Be careful, Riddick kind of disappeared. Johns' lookin' for him now, but... be on your guard." Shazza added before walking away.

Faith gazed up at Riddick before taking a step back. Tightening the towel around her lithe, alabaster body, she said, "Maybe you should go before Johns starts a search party."

Riddick gave her a look taking a step towards her, making her to step back. This kept going until Faith's back hit the wall. Placing his hands on either side of Faith's head he leaned in close until their lips were about an inch apart. Subconsciously Faith's eyes would dart down to Riddick's lips wanting to feel them.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Riddick questioned, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. Faith didn't say anything, but they both knew the answer to that question. Before anything else could happen another knock sounded throughout the room.

When no one answered, the voice on the other side of the door said, "Faith?"

Faith shushed Riddick figuring out that Johns was on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"Can I come in for a moment? Riddick disappeared and I just want to make sure your alright." Johns replied. Riddick shot a murderous look towards the door, but gave Faith a slightly bruising kiss on the lips leaving the young woman breathless.

"We'll finish this later." he whispered in her ear before disappearing out of the window. Faith took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering the door.

"I'm fine." Faith spoke evenly, showing Johns the room.

Johns nodded glancing around to make sure that the harden criminal was indeed not in the room. Turning his attention to the young woman standing next to him. Faith gripped the towel harder noticing the look growing in Johns eyes.

"Well as you can see he's not here, so you can leave." Faith stated, holding the door open.

"Everyone's is gathering at the main settlement warehouse. We're going to discuss what we're going to do to get off this rock." Johns said leaving the room, but not before he looked Faith up and down, not caring if he was spotted. Faith shut the door quickly once he was gone, leaning back against the wood she thought about how hectic everything was becoming. One thing was for sure she couldn't get Riddick off her mind. _Later. Hmmm..._ she thought remembering Riddick's promise. _Can't wait..._

**A/N:** Review. I like to hear what you guys think. The next chapter might take a while to write. School's becoming busy, so hopefully I'll update when I get the chance.


	7. Troubling Thoughts

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. Computer troubles.

Chapter 7: Troubling Thoughts

The group meeting at the main settlement warehouse was pointless... In Faith's view anyways. She was lucky enough to be able to sneak out when Paris started his dooms day rant about everyone dying, which freak some of the survivors out. Now here she was, perched up on that same building's roof gazing out at the vast land.

The once silent atmosphere was broken as the settlement's door was flung open hitting the wall hard resulting in a loud bang that seemed to echo throughout the desert. Light violet eyes watched from above as Fry stalked out of the building, hands gripping her hair.

_Must've had a disagreement._ Faith thought. She watched as the captain paced back and forth, kicking up some dirt in anger. _Someone made her mad. Probably Johns._

At the thought of the so-called cop Faith shuddered. Something about that man didn't sit well with her. Usually she was a good judge of character, which was one of the reasons why Faith generally stayed away from people.

"What a…_ugh_… son of a bitch." Fry muttered to herself lowly, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from above. No normal human being would have heard the captain's mutterings from Faith's position, but Faith never was considered normal. The mutterings were as clear as day to the young woman.

Watching Fry walk off in the direction of the skiff Faith sighed. Slender fingertips trailed over the black leather strip covering her left wrist. Biting back a sigh Faith turned her attention back to the sky. Only one sun was in the sky allowing the survivors to experience some dimmer light. The symbol of the survivors' dying hope, for if it ever went out they would surely perish along with it. This thought didn't bother Faith too much, the night was her ally.

_SCREACH! _

Her whole body shuddered instinctively remembering the horrible bat-like screech. Even if she was adapted to fight in the dark didn't mean she would prefer it that way. After all, those creatures could hunt at night too. Gazing out at the horizon, the bone graveyard still visible even at the great distance, Faith relaxed leaning back against a pipe that was sticking out of the roof.

The silent surroundings was once again broken as the doors were thrown open again. It was only a matter of minutes before all the survivors filed out of the building with Johns in the lead, anger coming off of him in waves despite the fact that he appeared calm. Once outside he stalked off to another settlement building, the one he had claimed as his own. Soon the other survivors dispersed throughout the settlement. Imam and his sons went to pray, as usual. Paris disappeared back into the main settlement building hugging an old bottle of scotch to his chest as if it was a life line. Shazza was able to convince Jack into helping her fix the sandcat, so she would be able to keep a watchful eye on the teenager. The last survivor to walk off was Riddick.

Light violet eyes watched in fascination as beads of sweat trailed down Riddick's sun kissed skin. Faith couldn't stop her eyes from roaming up and down the murderer's body turning her thoughts to the anticipation of his promise. As if sensing her not so pure thoughts Riddick looked up, locking gazes, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. Faith held the intense gaze as long as she could, excitement spreading like wildfire through her veins, but soon it became too much.

-

Riddick stood there for a couple more moments watching the young woman with something akin to amusement. He could feel her excitement growing, yet at the same time diminishing as Faith fought for control over herself. It was intoxicating. He bit back a groan feeling himself get hard just from looking at her. Sneaking one last glance at the young woman perched on the roof before walking off. He was fascinated with her, there was something about her that called to him.

_So familiar. _Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Riddick ran his hand over his head feeling the subtle that was growing there. Spotting a jagged piece of metal protruding from the wall of a building Riddick quirked a smile, fingers wrapped around the surprisingly cool metal and with a great tug the jagged piece of metal came free. _Potential._ he thought dragging the tip of his coarse finger over the make shift blade. _Not too bad._

-

Once Faith was sure that Riddick was out of range she let out a sigh, eyes closing as she fought to control her emotions. As soon as she was back in control Faith slid off the roof, landing safely on the ground below as if it was any normal occurrence. Eyes swept around the settlement making sure no one witnessed the jump. _Maybe Shazza needs my help… At least it should keep my mind off of Riddick… for the time being._ Faith thought walking off in the general direction where Shazza and Jack were.

**A/N:** I know it's a short chapter. Technically this is just a filler until the next chapter where the darkness takes over.


	8. Darkness Falls

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. Writer's block, but I'm finally over it. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you guys like it so far. ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Darkness Falls

A few hours went by in uneasy silence as the three survivors worked on the sand-cat. No one spoke, all too consumed in their thoughts. Mostly dreading the thought of the eclipse. Anyone would. Faith handed Shazza a wrench and with a quick turn on a bolt, Shazza said, "Try it now."

That was Jack's cue. Flipping some switches before stepping on the gas. The three survivors waited in suspenseful silence until the engine came to life answering their prayers.

"Yes!" Jack shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Jack wasn't the only one who was happy to have a vehicle. A small smile curved at Faith's lips as she watched Shazza and Jack embrace in glee, eyes slowly traveled up to the sky taking in the detail of the suns.

_Too bad the vehicle is solar powered._

"This is great we should leave now." Jack said, nervously shuffling her hands as she slid out of the driver's seat.

"What's the hurry…" Shazza went to explain, but Faith wasn't listening. Something was happening. Light violet eyes swept the desert not noticing anything different, but she knew sight can be deceitful. Hairs stood on end trying to warn her of danger, it prickled just under the skin making her restless. Never one to doubt her instincts Faith quickly walked back to the main building, abandoning Jack and Shazza to their celebration.

_Too bad it won't last. _

Walking into the darkness coating the inside of the main building, with her mind preoccupied, Faith was unprepared to be grabbed by her upper arms, slamming her against the nearest wall. Locking eyes wit her attacker she was met with those haunting silver eyes.

"Yes?" she questioned calmly.

"Hope your ready for this." Riddick said, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Just as fast as he appeared he was gone. Faith didn't move for a moment, slender fingers ran through her hair as she tried to control her emotions. The sun light displayed on the floor near the doorway was slowly being consumed by darkness meaning only one thing. Quickly Faith snatched up her sling bag before disappearing out of the building making her way back to the sand-cat. Passing through the small group of survivors staring up in dread over the coming eclipse Faith took a seat in the back of the sand-cat. It wasn't too long before the other survivors joined her.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack questioned looking around frantically for any sign of him.

"Leave him!" Paris replied with distaste. A loud clank sounded as Riddick landed on the back of the sand-cat. Glancing up at the murderer, Paris gulped, adding, "I thought we lost you."

The sand-cat lurched forward suddenly as Shazza pressed down on the gas; Faith gripped the mental door, holding on for dear life. Hopefully they could reach the crash site in one piece. Light violet eyes watched in something akin to interest as Johns jogged out of a settlement house that he claimed as his own, but that's not what held Faith's interest, it was the small, red shotgun shell case. As Johns quickly climbed aboard, Riddick grasped his hand, roughly pulling him onto the sand-cat. Faith could practically feel the intensity of their stare down, and she wasn't even watching them.

The sand-cat left a trail of dust in it's wake as it raced over the land. The bones of the ancient animals that once walked the planet came into view as the sand-cat rounded the bend. Gasps followed by the sounds of bones breaking as the sand-cat swiped what seemed to be the animals' ribcage. Faith wasn't too concerned with the bones or the drive, she had her eyes trained on the fading suns being engulfed by a bigger ringed planet. Skittering noises could be heard, but only if you were listening right. The noises became louder as if they knew what was happening above their caves. Soon the crash site came into view invoking hope in a few survivors, but Faith and Riddick knew better. Skidding to a halt no one needed to be told what to do, everyone that could help loaded the power cells into the sand-cat. Paris dashed off to the storage center to "grab a few things", while Jack stood staring transfixed at the suns.

Noiselessly sliding out of the passenger seat of the sand-cat, Faith secured her sling bag over her shoulder before glancing back at Riddick. He was watching her every move, she could feel those silver eyes piercing her skin, but it calmed her. Turning her attention back to the fading suns trying to push thoughts of the cold, yet very sexy murderer out of her mind, but it was impossible seeing how Riddick deliberately situated himself right behind Faith. His chest so close to her back that Faith could practically feel the slow, steady beat of his heart.

"Beautiful." Riddick whispered just as the suns disappeared behind the ringed planet. Suddenly the spires in the distance erupted as the winged creatures escaped from their underground prison.

"Just a suggestion! Perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled to his fellow survivors, who stood rooted to the ground watching the swarms of creatures in growing horror. The call snapped everyone out of their thoughts and they took off running towards Paris.

"SHIT!" Shazza screamed in frustration, quickly climbing out of the sand-cat. She took off running with Faith and Riddick following close behind her. Hearing the warnings from the rest of the survivors all three dived from a small mound of dirt just in the nick of time. Faith laid perfectly still near Riddick as the creature flew quickly overhead, the sound of their wings thundering in her ears. Once the creatures disappeared the silence was deafening, no one moved for a moment. Faith knew the creatures were circling around, they wanted food… fresh meat, and nothing's fresher then live humans.

"NO! Shazza, stay down!" Jack screamed bringing Faith back to reality. Hearing Shazza scramble to her feet Faith went to stop her knowing what was about to happen, but Riddick's hands wrapped around her upper arms in a steel, vice like grip pulling her to Riddick's body as the creatures once again flew overhead. Light violet eyes gazed at Riddick as pain filled them, the screams of Shazza echoing across the deserted planet.

Faith felt numb as the screams died down. She was half aware that Riddick hoisted her up, carrying her in his arms. He didn't pause in his steps, it was as if she was weightless. Faith wasn't paying attention, she was gazing up at the darkening sky wondering if maybe it was a trick. Shazza was her friend… well, a close as a friend that Faith ever had. A single tear leaked down her cheek unnoticed. As they neared the storage center Faith hid her face in Riddick's neck letting the darkness of the endless night take over her.

**A/N:** Now, there is going to be a little wait until the next chapter. I have to figure out what I'm going to do. As I see it I have two possible paths to choose for the story and I don't know which one I want more. Decisions, decisions.


	9. Guilty Thoughts

AN: So sorry for such a long delay. I wanted to post a chapter to show that I haven't forgotten about it and I do intend to finish it. I just don't know when. Hopefully you stick with me. If anyone has any ideas for the story please don't hesitate to tell me. I love to hear my readers ideas on the stories.

Chapter 9: Guilty Thoughts

It kept repeating in her mind, every time she closed her eyes. It haunted her. _I__ could've saved her… I know I could've…_ Faith thought to herself lost in her memories. Alabaster arms wrapped themselves around her drawn up legs, keeping her body as close and small as she possibly could. She kept her head down, a curtain of black hair shielding her from the stares. The other survivors kept glancing over at her to make sure she was alright, but none more so than Riddick and Johns.

Riddick was aware of everything that was going on in the small room attached to the equipment holding bay. The light whispers of possible plans floated in the air giving Riddick amusement, especially as they were shot down one by one. He kept a close eye on Faith, more so for his benefit than hers.

"_Faith… Save me… Why didn't ya?…" a bloodied Shazza spoke, her words lingering in the air. Blood trailed down from her eyes as if the were tears, a hand reached out trying to touch._

Faith squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the guilty thoughts away, but it wasn't working. Fingers dug into her clad legs keeping pressure that was sure to bruise for a moment. Glancing up Faith's eyes swept the barely lit room never landing on anyone, the room was so small. Becoming too much to handle the young survivor stood up and disappeared out through the equipment holding bay door disregarding the soft calls to stop. The door shut with a click behind her, engulfing her in the darkness of the holding bay. Silence, oh so sweet silence.

"She shouldn't go off by herself." Johns stated as he rose from his seat. Muscles visibly tensed gripping the trusted shiv tighter; Riddick did not like where Johns was going with this.

Fry watched Johns carefully, his eyes trained on the darken door Faith disappeared through. Everyone jumped as the creatures shrieked again.

A deep, hollow chuckle vibrated off the metal walls as Riddick laughed. Eyes shakily turned to his direction, searching for him within the shadows. "Not afraid of the dark, are you?"

Johns shot a menacing glare towards Riddick, but was stopped from doing anything else by Fry. "Stop it! We don't have time for this."

Fry glanced around at who was left from the survivors, the flames from the small make shift campfire flickering. It seemed as if the series of events that took up the entire day all came crashing down on Fry's shoulders at once; her shoulders slumped, hands cradling her face as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"We just all need to calm down…" Fry spoke softly, fingers running through her hair. "Think rationally."

"Rationally?!" Paris interrupted, his voice a little on the hysterical side. Waving his hands towards the exit, he continued, "Did you miss the winged creatures that want us for dinner?"

"The Captain is right." Imam answered glancing around at all the survivors that were left. "She hasn't steered us wrong before. We should listen to her now."

There was a great silent pause as every pair of eyes shifted over to Fry waiting for her great plan. Fry ducked her head momentarily gathering her wits, she wasn't made to be a captain, she was just a simple docking pilot. Glancing back up she met each stare, a couple full of hope. Deciding to take charge, she ordered, "Let's split up. Try and find items that we can possibly use in someway or another."

The survivors reluctantly left the small room, staying in small groups. Riddick hung back watching the different exits from the room, taking note that Johns chose the door to the equipment holding bay. Riddick waited a few seconds until everyone had left the small room before venturing out through the holding bay door intent on finding Faith before Johns even caught sight of her.


	10. Revenge

A/N: I'm glad you guys haven't given up on my story. I'll be trying to finish it soon (couple months or so).

Chapter 10: Revenge

The darkness had a mind of its own, swirling and consuming the equipment holding bay. Faith felt slightly calm in the dark, but her silver eyes continued to glance around in growing apprehension. The young survivor was sitting on the cold metal floor in the corner of a make shift dead end. Metal crates were stacked randomly creating a maze in the holding bay.

_SCREACH!_

Faith froze momentarily at the creatures calling card, but soon relaxed. Shazza still came to mind, but was becoming much easier to control the memories. _It's always about control._

_SCREACH! _

Silver eyes glanced over in the general direction of where the noise originated from. Faith wasn't too surprised that the creatures were in the holding bay. _Probably over the entire ship by now._ she thought easing her way to a standing position. Skittering noises crept closer; bones scraping against the metal of the crates. Faith slowly pulled out a small hunting knife, fingers tightly wrapped around the hilt in anticipation. Back against the cool metal Faith slowly inched her way towards the opening making sure not to make any noise that could attract the creatures. Her free hand reached out at the edge of the opening, nails scraping against the metal.

The skittering noises grew louder, almost unbearable. Faith drew in a deep breath only to let it out slowly, deciding to take the chance she peeked around the corner. Her unnatural silver eyes widen as she spotted one of the creatures only a couple feet away. She gazed at the creature mesmerized by the sheer bulk of it. Compared to the small bird-like ones held up in the mining facility this one was huge. It seemed as if the bones were on the outside of the creatures body, the skin that covered the torso was a grey, slightly bluish color. It reminded Faith of a skeleton.

Knuckles began to turn deathly white as Faith gripped the hunting knife tighter. Anger filled the young survivor as she watched the creature gaze around for food. Faith went to step out into the open when the creature was facing the opposite direction, but she was roughly pulled back into the make shift dead end. The metal of the crate was hard against her back, her attacker firmly gripped her wrist that held the weapon and the upper arm of the other. Faith kept her eyes shut; she knew who her attacker was. His scent drifted around her, so intoxicating.

"Shouldn't be so ready to die." that deep animal voice whispered dangerously close to her ear.

Silver eyes flashed open, eyes covered in lust and anger. "I wasn't going to die, Riddick." Faith practically growled, watching in pure satisfaction as Riddick's eyes darkened at the sound of his name.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to die before we have some fun." he replied, a smirk decorating his mouth.

Faith glare hardened at Riddick's pure amusement, she attempted to rip her arms away, but Riddick would have none of that. His fingers dug into her uppers arms leaving bruises. Baring, unnaturally sharp canines, Faith growled out eyes flashing, "Let go of me!"

"And why would I want to do that?" Riddick replied keeping his voice low. Faith parted her lips to reply, but was interrupted by a horrible scream. Riddick quickly let go of the young survivor, making his way to the corner. Faith followed closely behind still gripping her knife. Poking her head out from behind Riddick placing her empty hand on his bare shoulder. The muscles bunched in tension beneath her hand, Faith glanced at Riddick's face, but there was no emotion displayed. Turning her attention to the hallway she noticed the creature was gone.

"That's not good." she whispered, her breath hitting Riddick's skin. Before she could say anything else another brutal scream echoed off the metal walls.

"Come on." Riddick ordered as he began to creep down the row, staying close to the towers of boxes. Faith bit her tongue - though she would have liked nothing better at the time than to tell him off now was not a good time.

The skittering of the creature echoed off the holding bay walls, but neither survivor could pinpoint exactly where the creature was. Suddenly a human scream cut through the silence giving the survivors a lead. Riddick didn't give so much as a warning as he took off in the direction of the scream, Faith hot on his heels. All she could think of was revenge, she wanted nothing else than to kill one of those beasts.

Spotting a small pathway between stacks of crates Faith took off in her own direction. Gripping her knife tighter she couldn't stop the hatred from coming to the surface, her eyes seemed to darken for a split second when sight of the creature came into her view. With a burst of speed Faith launched herself on the back of the creature. The knife easily plunged into the flesh causing a roar, the creature bucked and shook, but Faith refused to be kicked off. Keeping her balance she kept stabbing the creature, it wasn't graceful, calculated or precise like she usually was just animalistic nature coming out. Blood spattering everywhere as she continue her assault.

Soon the creatures screeching turned into howls of pain, but that did nothing to stop Faith, if anything that made her drive the knife harder into the creature. It didn't take long for the creature to die, blood pooling around, but even that didn't stop the assault from Faith.

"_Shazza! No, stay down, Shazza!" Jack yelled. Screeches flew by picking off the survivor, her screams echoing in the dusk of night. Ungodly screams that no human should make._

Memories passed through Faith mind, fueling the fire to her anger. Suddenly in the midst of her attack she was pulled from the lifeless creature. Struggling in the strong arms, she growled, "Let me go!"

The strong arms didn't loosen; didn't even twitch as the knife managed to slice his forearm. Faith continued to struggle, her cry of anger slowly melting into soft pleas. Tears streaked down her blood stained face as exhausted overtook her body and mind. There was just no more fight left in her anymore. The knife slipped from her grasp as her body sagged in her captor's hold.

"Please… let me go…" Faith whispered, barely audible. The strong arms loosened, but remained wrapped around her body. Distant footsteps could be heard clamoring down the isles, frantic voice growing louder with each step. When the survivors stepped into the isle, their flashlights shining over the gruesome scene. Faith had to blink away the brightness, raising a pale hand to block out the light.

"Oh… my god…" a female voice gasped. Blood was everywhere, Faith was nearly drenched in the metallic red blood of the creature. The isle looked like a murder scene, the creature itself was mutilated beyond recognition.

"Riddick, let go of her." Johns ordered as he spotted the convict holding Faith. The strong arms twitched, tightening for a moment before disappearing entirely. Riddick stepped away from the young bloodied survivor, but not too far. Faith wrapped her own arms around herself missing the warmth Riddick provided.

"What happened here?" Fry managed to ask, keeping her eyes away from the lifeless, bloodied mass of what used to be one of the creatures.

Faith kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting to talk. Instead Riddick spoke up, "It was about to attack her, so I killed it. Can't have a good piece of bait ending up as food."

That caught faith's attention; eyes darting over to Riddick for a moment before nodding in agreement with the lie. Fry carefully made her way over to Faith, saying, "It'll be okay. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

As Fry led the young bloodied survivor past the group intent on getting her cleaned, Johns spoke up. "I don't think it's wise, Caroline, to go wandering off by yourselves."

Those unearthly violet eyes watched Johns. There was something about him that didn't sit well with her. Maybe it was the way his emotionless blue eyes traveled up and down her body or the way his hand twitched for his gun anytime Riddick came close to her. Whatever it was, it made her cautious around the so-called cop.

"We will be fine, Johns. It's only across the hallway." Fry answered, her hands still on Faith's shoulders, the grip becoming firmer.

"Just incase, maybe I should accompany you. It could get dangerous." he added with a wide smirk. "And you women tend to attract danger."

Violet eyes snuck a glance over to Riddick. Despite the goggles, now adorning his face, she could tell he was plotting ways to kill Johns, probably with his bare hands. Before Fry could speak, Faith stated quietly, "Riddick's been the only one to kill a creature. We might be safer with him. Plus there should be someone with an optimal weapon with the rest of the survivors. You, yourself, said he was expendable."

Johns smug face slowly melted away at Faith's statement. His eyes darkened to an almost murderous hue before the calm mask took over.

"Like I said, Johns, we will be fine on our own." Fry repeated and before anyone else could say anything Fry and faith turned the corner with Jack trailing behind them.

"Soon. Very Soon." Johns muttered to himself, unaware Riddick heard every syllable.


End file.
